peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
George's 15th Birthday!
(alarm clock rings in George's bedroom and he turns it off.) George: (yawns) It's my birthday! Yes! (George's Birthday is January 9) (Then Mummy Pig comes in the room) Mummy Pig: George, do you know what today is? George: Yes, Mummy, It's my birthday! Mummy Pig: Yup! I can't believe my son is 15 now! George: I can't believe it Mummy Pig: (giggles) Alright, get ready for school George: Can do! (George changes into his clothes, brushes his teeth, Combs his ears, and heads downstairs for breakfast.) George: Good morning everyone! Peppa: Good morning George, Happy birthday! Daddy Pig: Happy birthday my special son! George: Thanks guys (A few minutes later, Mummy Pig, Peppa, and George are in the car.) George: Bye Daddy! When Lola wakes up, tell her I said goodbye too, okay? Daddy Pig: (chuckles) Sure thing, George, have a great day you too! (Then, they head off. 10 minutes later, they arrive at the school) Mummy Pig: Bye you two, have a great day! Peppa: Bye Mummy! George: See ya! (Peppa and George head into the school and Mummy Pig drives back home) (George goes to his 1st period classroom) Richard: Psst, George, happy birthday! George: Thank you Richard! Teacher: Alright class, before we get started, today is George Pig's birthday! (To George) George, come to the front of the room so we can sing to you! (George gets up out of his desk and goes to the front of the room) Teacher: Alright everybody! 1...2...3!!! All: ♪Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear George, happy birthday to you!♪ (cheers) George: Thank you all! (7 hours later, Peppa and George head out the door) Richard: George, George! May Rebecca and I come home with you? You told me you were gonna have a party, and our mom said it was okay! George: Sure! Mummy, can Rebecca and Richard come with us? Mummy: I don't see why not George and Richard: Yes! (All 4 of them get in the car. Then, they arrive at George's house) George: Daddy, we're home! Daddy Pig: Ooh! It looks like you brought Rebecca and Richard Richard: Yup, we're here to visit George on his birthday Daddy Pig: That's Awesome! We're going to have cake in a little bit. Richard: Ok (Then, Mummy Pig comes by with a cake) Mummy Pig: Ok, everyone gather around! It's time to sing Happy birthday to George! (Mummy Pig, Peppa, Rebecca, Richard, and Daddy Pig all gather around George. Peppa is holding Lola.) Mummy Pig: Ok, 1...2...3! All: ♪Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear George, happy birthday to you♪ Daddy Pig: Blow it out (George blows out his candles) Mummy Pig and Peppa: (clap) Daddy Pig: Alright let's cut the cake Peppa: George, did you make a wish? George: Yes I did, but I'm not telling you what I wished for. If I did, it wouldn't come true. Peppa: (giggles) (Everyone got to have cake. Later, it was time for George to open his birthday present.) Daddy Pig: Okay, George. Here's your birthday present from us! George: Hmm, I wonder what it is (George rips open his present) George: (gasps) Hunting gear! Daddy Pig: Yup, you can use it when you and I go hunting someday George: Cool! Thanks everyone! This is another one of my best birthday ever! All: (laughs) ￼ Category:Arissa123's 2018 Pages